


Little Red Huntress and the Hellhound

by BunnyFair



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Red Riding Hood Elements, little red is a hunter, may expand later, no timeline placement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Little Red is a huntress with a bloody coat, being chased by a big bad wolf when a hellhound came along.





	1. Chapter 1

The young huntress ran through the woods, panting heavily as she gripped her bleeding arm. She glared as she continued forward and bit her lip, holding back several curses. Her dark red jacket clung to her as the sweat and blood collected on her skin.

It was her first major hunt, a pack of rambunctious werewolves, still young but just as deadly. She had been successful for the most part, taking out most of them with traps and her bow. After the alpha went down, the others scattered. However, a few stupidly brave ones chased her down.

Eve had managed to take down most of them, but one of them clawed her shoulder deeply. She began to run after flinging a knife, running as fast as she could through the woods. Her heart pounded against her chest, her lungs burned, her feet hit the ground hard as quick feet easily kept up with her pace.

She flailed her arms at a sudden ditch and fell, twisting her ankle as it caught a root. She bit her lip to keep from crying out and fumbled to pull out the knife out her boot, cutting at the root with the serated edge. She pulled frantically at the root as the footsteps slowed and looked up, bright blue eyes with a fanged grin stared her down.

She gripped her knife tightly and blinked when a sudden wave of heat swept over her, knocking the werewolf back. She stared and slowly pushed herself to sit up, tugging her foot free as a glowing figure began to walk towards her, flames seemingly emitting from the body. She blinked a few times and felt her jaw drop before fainting, collapsing back into the dirt.  
~~~~~

When Eve awoke, she was laying on a lumpy bed with a thin blanket over her. She slowly blinked and looked around the plain hospital room, the sunlight providing enough light to see clearly. She slowly pushed herself to sit up and softly groaned at a sharp pain up her arm.

She grumbled and settled back. Eve Grim did not get damselled, nor did she need help from supernatural beings. She was from a long line of hunters that often worked alongside the Argents and was the only daughter with a younger and older brother. She had been trained since she could walk to fight and about the supernatural world disguised as humans.

She slowly sat up and narrowed her eyes, grabbing the knife off the nightstand. She glanced down at the large t-shirt and boxers she wore and felt her cheeks heat up. He did not!

She glared and slowly walked forward, keeping most of her weight on her good ankle. Nudging the door open, she looked around the small apartment. Empty, good. She slowly shuffled around and spotted a note pinned to the fridge by a magnet.

She glanced over it and slowly read, 'Food in the microwave, help yourself, I work at the police station if you need me, ask for Parrish.'

She blinked and mumbled, "Well, he's honest and seems nice enough. But what the hell saved me?"

She shook her head and opened the microwave, taking the plate of eggs and bacon before shuffling to the couch to sit and eat. She softly groaned as her shoulder pressed into the cushion and slowly ate with her left hand, resting her feet on the coffee table. She looked around and tapped her fingers on the plate, standing up when she finished.

She slowly walked around and spotted her clothes in a basket, along with her weapons in the basket. She fished out her pants and grabbed her phone, seeing several missed calls from her family. She softly sighed and sat back on the couch, texting them back.

Hours passed and Eve took the chance to relax, reading through the bestiary saved on her phone. She tapped her feet and softly huffed, not finding anything. She set her phone down as the battery slowly drained and settled down, curling her fingers around the knife handle.

She relaxed into a light sleep and tightened her grip when she heard the door unlock. She feigned sleep as she held the knife hidden from view and heard the man, Parrish, walk in. She breathed evenly and waited until he neared her, looking over her bandaged ankle.

He carefully moved her ankle and yelped when she suddenly launched herself up, pinning him to the ground and pressing her knife against his neck. She gritted her teeth at the sharp pain in her shoulder and asked, "Who are you? What are you?!"

He took a deep breath and slowly held up his hands. "I'm Jordan Parrish, I'm a deputy at the Beacon County Sheriff's Department. I found you unconscious in the woods last night being chased by someone. You were hurt so I brought you here."

Eve narrowed her eyes and leaned closer, her nose almost touching his. "What are you, Jordan? I know you're not human and I know that there was a werewolf chasing me last night."

He shifted slightly and nodded ever so slightly. "I'm possessed by a hellhound, it must've sensed you were in danger and came to save you. I woke up once it returned you here and wrapped you up. I, uh, didn't assault you or touch you inappropriately. Your clothes were sticky and I figured you'd be comfier in clean clothes."

She stared into his eyes and asked, "Hellhound? I haven't heard of that before."

He nodded and relaxed when she pulled the knife back, sitting on his belly. "I can tell you more about it if you tell me who you are and what you were doing."

She nodded and gently rubbed her shoulder. "An even trade. I'm Eve Grim, a huntress. I was hunting a pack of werewolves that had been causing problems. I killed all of them except the ones that ran away. And of course the one that your hound killed."

He sat up on his elbows and smiled slightly. "Well, mind if I get comfortable first? And then we can talk."

She nodded and carefully stood up, sitting back on the couch. "You may."

He smiled and stood, walking to his bedroom. Eve glanced at him and shifted slightly, gripping her knife. He was an interesting one indeed, she silently mused. Interesting, and quite cute.


	2. Chapter 2

Eve tapped her fingers against the steering wheel as she drove home and glanced at the clock. She softly sighed and rested her head back. She was gonna be late and she was speeding enough as it is.

She jolted at a sharp siren behind her and glanced in her mirror, seeing the bright flashing lights on the cop car. She softly groaned and carefully pulled over, pressing her forehead to the wheel. She pressed the button to roll down her window and rubbed her temples, straightening up.

She glanced up when the policeman stopped and blinked at the young man. "Uh, hi?"

Parish smiled and said, "Well, hello. So, do you realize how fast you were going?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I know I was speeding. Look, I need to get home so just give me the ticket."

He hummed and smiled widely. "How about I make a deal with you? Go out with me and I won't ticket you."

She gave him a bland look. "I'd rather have the ticket."

He lightly pouted and leaned against her window, resting his arms on the edge. "Aw come on, we can go out, catch a movie. I know a great drive in theater and a good diner."

She sighed. "Fine, we can go to your theater and diner. You're paying, though."

He nodded and grinned. "Great! Want me to pick you up? What's your address?"

She hummed and said, "I'll go to your place, what day?"

He smiled widely and chirped, "Saturday at five. You are free, right?"

She nodded. "I'll be there. See you Saturday, hellhound."

He nodded and stepped back, heading back to his car. She glanced in the mirror and flushed, rolling her eyes at his fist bump. Guiding her car back onto the road, she continued home.  
~~~~~

Eve stared at her closet and softly sighed, plopping on her bed. She wore way too much black, she realized. It was only a movie and dinner, nothing major but there was no harm in dressing nice. He was awfully cute too.

She shook her head and sat up, grabbing a dark blue tank top with a black flower design and some plain jeans. She changed and brushed through her hair, tugging her hair into a high ponytail. Nodding to herself, she pulled on her black boots and slid a knife into each side.

She walked out her room and started down the stairs, calling, "I'll be home later! Love y'all!"

Her dad looked around the corner from the kitchen and asked, "Should we save dinner for you?"

She shook her head and grabbed a light jacket and her keys. "Nope, I'm getting dinner."

He nodded. "Alright, well, be safe."

She nodded and kissed his cheek. "I will."

He smiled slightly and squeezed her hand. "I want to meet him soon, you know."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine, if this goes well, I'll bring him to family dinner."

He nodded and she headed out, fully expecting the date to be as bland and awkward as possible.

It wasn't. Jordan was an absolute gentleman. He had cleaned up nicely, held open every door, and kept a surprisingly easy conversation going. The diner was comfortable and cozy and had burgers even better than her fathers. The movie was Jurassic Park and he rambled off random facts throughout the whole movie.

'The velociraptors are actually based off the Utahraptor, the actual velociraptor is about the size of a chicken and feathered.'

'The t-rex probably didn't run that fast cause if it fell, it'd potentially crush it's chest bone and could die that way.'

'Almost all of the dinosaurs were played by men in costumes or animatronics.'

Some of them genuinely intrigued Eve, while others were just plain boring. By the end of the movie, they were both laughing and mock-roaring at each other or doing the velociraptor arms with their sleeves. He drove her back to his place where her car was and they lingered in the cool air, standing between the cars.

He loosely held her hand and smiled widely. "This was a lot of fun. You did have fun, right?"

She nodded and smiled at the warmth blossoming out his hands. She noticed his body was particularly warm, she figured it was due to the hellhound possessing him. "I did, it was a lot of fun. You sure do know a lot about dinosaurs."

He smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "I was a bit of a dinosaur kid growing up. We should do this again. Next week they're playing a shark movie. Not a good one, one of those cheap knock offs."

She giggled softly. "Well, my family would like to meet you since this was a good date. Just a dinner, nothing fancy."

He nodded. "I understand. That'll be fun. Should I bring something?"

She shook her head. "Nah, don't worry about it. We always cook too much. I'll text you when we get it planned."

He smiled. "Got it, I'll talk to you later?"

She smiled and swiftly kissed his cheek, unlocking her car. "Talk to you later, Jordan."

He grinned widely and flushed, waving slightly as she pulled out. She drove home and smiled widely, biting her lip. She giggled softly. He was very cute and nice, she decided. Even if he was possessed by a hellhound... which would need to be explained to her family. Shit.


	3. Chapter 3

Parrish took a deep breath and looked in the dirty bathroom mirror, combing his hair again. He adjusted the collar on his button up and unbuttoned the top button. He untucked the shirt and nodded firmly. Casual, but still nice.

He stared at his reflection for another moment and quickly tucked his shirt back in. Too casual, too casual. Gotta look nice for this date, he told himself. Gotta impress the folks.

He nodded firmly and smiled widely at a knock, quickly walking to the door. He opened it and smiled at Eve. "You look beautiful! Not that you don't always look beautiful, you just look even more beautiful. Extra beautiful."

She giggled softly and rolled her eyes. She wore a simple black dress with heels and her hair pulled into a ponytail. "You look very nice, Jordan. Let's go, dinner's almost done."

He nodded and shut the door, locking it before following her downstairs. "What's for dinner?"

She smiled slightly and unlocked her car, sliding into the driver seat. "Crockpot cooked chicken with rice and vegetables."

He smiled and slid into the passenger seat. "Sounds good. What should I expect from your family?"

She pulled out of the parking lot to drive home and tapped her fingers. "Jacob is my younger brother, he's very quiet but observant. Inherited autism from our mom. Wilhelm is my older brother, he likes knives and unlike his knives is extremely blunt. Dad is Philip, you will call him Sir or Mister when addressed, he's not old school but he's still protective. Mom died a few years ago from cancer so we make healthy donations to cancer research every year. And we legally work with the Argents and their arms dealing company. I think that covers everything."

He nodded along and smiled slightly. "Are you related to the Grimm family? The names are oddly familiar."

She chuckled and nodded. "We are, actually. Some slight name changes over the years keeps us just out of reach from public eye."

He smiled and tapped his fingers on his leg. "Very cool. So, do y'all uh often hunt werewolves?"

She shook her head, pulling up in the driveway. "Only when they're causing harm to others. We protect the innocent, not kill them. Now, come on."

He smiled and stepped out, taking a deep breath as he followed her inside. She glanced at him and squeezed his hand, smiling slightly. He relaxed some and smiled slightly, gently squeezing her hand.

She led him to the dining room and he smiled politely. A young man sat at the table, stacking small plastic cups. He was surprisingly lanky and thin with his shaggy black hair pinned back with bright green hairclips. Across from him, another man sat with a military-shaved head and baggy clothes, one leg thrown over the arm of the chair and playing with a steak knife.

Jordan smiled politely as they looked up and waved slightly. "Hi, I'm - "

The young man interrupted, "Jordan Parrish, twenty-five, six foot, deputy at the Beacon Hills Sherriff department for a few years, joined the military after highschool and got blown up in Afghanistan before getting possessed by a hellhound."

The older one snickered and nodded. "Dad! The boyfriend's here!"

Eve sat down beside Jacob and sipped her tea "Well, no need to stand there, come and sit. We don't bite."

Wilhelm grinned toothily. "Well, I will if you ask."

Jordan smiled and shook his head, sitting beside Eve. "No, thank you. I take it, you're Wilhelm?"

The other man nodded. "Call me Will, though. Wilhelm's a mouthful and too old."

Philip walked out, carrying a platter of chicken on rice with vegetables surrounding and stated, "It's an old name you should be proud of. Nice to officially meet you, Jordan. Or, do you prefer Parrish?"

Jordan smiled and stood up, shaking his hand after the platter was set down. "Jordan is fine, sir. It's nice to meet you."

Philip gripped his hand tightly and smiled. "Nice to meet you too. Feet down, Wilhelm, this isn't the couch."

Jacob smiled and carefully slid his pyramid of cups aside, leaning forward. "Can't do that at the table, it's rude."

Jordan smiled slightly and nodded, relaxing as Philip sat down. "This looks and smells delicious, sir."

Philip waved his hand and fixed his plate, tugging off a leg. "Dig in and see for yourself. It takes time to let it all cook together and too much seasoning throws the whole thing off."

Eve smiled and fixed her plate, sliding a few pieces of potato onto her plate. "Dad takes his food very seriously."

Philip pointed his fork at her. "Hey, I never hear you complaining."

Eve held up her hands. "It's good, I'm not complaining."

Jordan chuckled softly, glancing down at Wilhelm's look. "And how's your cooking, Deputy?"

Jordan smiled slightly and sipped his water. "I keep it simple and usually make things that last a few days. So, stews, pastas, my grandma had this one recipe for lasagna that is just the best. I usually end up eating out for long nights at the station though."

Philip nodded along. "You should make your lasagna one night. Jacob likes lasagna."

Jacob nodded and glanced down when Jordan looked at him. "I do, pasta is really good. No wheat noodles though, those are wrong."

Jordan smiled and shook his head. "They taste too different."

Eve smiled slightly as Jordan talked with them through the meal and relaxed. They got along and there was practically no tension like she expected. Even Jacob wanted to talk with Jordan and he was usually too reserved to openly talk with new people.  
~~~~

Eve led Jordan out and loosely held his hand as they walked to her car. "This was a lot of fun."

Jordan smiled and nodded. "We should do this again, I'll just have to make enough lasagna for everyone."

She nodded and smiled when he opened the driver door for her, sliding in. He grinned and walked over, climbing into his seat before she drove back to his apartment building. She walked him up to his apartment door and he held her hand.

She glanced up at him and turned light pink, shifting slightly. He smiled slightly and bent down, mumbling, "May I kiss you?"

She smiled and nodded. "You may."

He grinned widely and gently kissed her, loosely hugging her waist. She relaxed as his natural heat surrounded her and slowly kissed him back. He pulled away after a moment and smiled widely.

She giggled softly and bit her lip. "I'll see you around, Jordan."

He grinned and nodded, kissing her forehead. "See you around, Eve."

She squeezed his hand and smiled, letting go to walk back down. He grinned widely and did a small happy wiggle, digging in his pockets for his keys. He blinked when he didn't feel them and softly groaned, but couldn't stop smiling regardless.


End file.
